games_of_alterrafandomcom-20200214-history
Al'terra (History)
History Modern historians of repute are Damien Windswept, Fallen Mi'Saran, and Crowthroat Findt. While there have been past historians who have been considered truthful and deligient in their pursuits are Alexander Dejrel who has investigated international history and is thought to be particularly honest with the terrible things done by both sides, and Azellia Yellowbllom who has deeply followed the history and goings on of the Pride. The following history is accurate, though not necesasilry what is known by the majority population - the bias comes out in how the schools tell it. Perhaps the most influential of all histories was the prophetess Lara Mi'Ollen, whose mythical, folk lore stories have captured the mind of children the world beyong. All history, preferntially, is stored as prose, or as facts and figured, passed through paper to memorykeep and so on. Rarely, history is kept with bias, or in a canted form, which provides analysis more often than not. These are only seen as inferior if they are the only version of events instead of a clarifying add on. While language has changed, and the tomes are kept in different languages, most in intelliegible to any whom study the language of its writing. First Era: Age of Chaos 0 AT - According to shadey history this is the year the Nine created all creatures in the universe, sometimes called the 'First awareness' since all were given the powers of intelligence and knowledge 111 AT - The various animals and peoples of Davaloie defy the rituals of their parents and start interspecies relationships. This is called the year of mingling - species breeding with each other. All keep a degree of consciousness. No formal society is formed as species are lone or familiar depending on their disposition. Technology remains primitive at best 131 AT - Some half breeds die off, all of which are not human breeds. Humans are coming up in the 'power' ranking sof species. Gradually this becomes more common knowledge with communication ~200 AT - The Nine finally show themselves to the people in the First Revelation - this is kept in the religious lore about exactly how that happened. With their appearance, also comes the boards, the beads, and whatever Nolvac had that they rejected as their gift from the deities. With this, groups of people start to band together according to species - Cat types, dog types, etc. 202 AT - First 'Gift' of the Nine is given. These are subsequently rare, the first magic seen by the world, but highly specialized, templ bound, and only used for good. 213 AT - Volcanic eruptions cause an ashen winter. This causes plants to fail and in the eagerness to appease the Nine, children are offered up in sacrifice - life for life. This is the first and only time this happens, as the Nine show their huge displeased in this. This works itself into the language as cursed words. Out of this comes from 'desert' town of 'Ni'Ashen' that is greatly cursed 278 AT - The First War, fighting between specific groups of people that ally themselves in different species groups. No finite conclusion is reached in the war, so they all go their separate ways. The modern half breeds won (most of these are partially human) and scatter the ones remaining. 480 AT - First notice of some of the animals turning away from speech and now they live by instinct. They're preying on each other, to the horror of those left sentient. The 'modern half-breeds' are all human mixes now. 504 AT - Grieved by a dwindling of peoples who can speaks, and by the differences between the ones left, the peoples split their separate ways over the continent. The 'Vey' have already been shunned by many of the rest. They are driven east, as the ancestors of the Septavians head North, with many other of the half breeds. 510 AT - Aiyon Dynasty, where the remaining peoples were ruled by a primitive system of family-heads and law set up by those closest with the visions of the Nine. This Dynasty kept peace for 8 generations - this dynasty is well respected keeping the peace and mutual understand that Al'terra currently has with Galeez and is referenced when discussing the relationship between the sister nations. 707 AT / 720 AT / 785 AT - Three different volcanic eruptions, where people come heavily to the religion of the Nine and affect the dispersal of peoples 812 AT - Throughout the Aiton dynasty, more people and half breeds that have lived at peace with them, refuse to keep speaking or keep their intelligence. As they turn away, the only people left are the descendants of pure cat and pure human, but a strange mix. No one has seen or can remember what purity looks like.The half-cat people of future Galeez and Al’terra end the dynasty of Aiyon amicably, split based on a dispute of pleasure vs curiosity. Their populations are vast and the sisters who ruled took the major step in taking each people group with different values to settle elsewhere. During this time, they were dwelling on what is currently the border between Galeez and Al'terra which is why it stands there today. 813 AT - Unofficial formation of Al’terra as the leadership settled in Tantus - there are visions taking them there, and so is the board their knowledge seeks.This knowledge seeking, curious and ambitious people group moved to the land that is currently Al’terra. Importance of knowledge is stressed. The importance of the board is stressed. The second dynasty of Taloth is set up religious, lion-blooded kin 814 AT - Unofficial formation of Galeez. At that time, Galeez sought wealth, not knowledge and split from Al’terra. Their people prosper with the advent of farming and settling versus the roaming they did previously. Over the next few thousand years, they will gradually take up more melanin in their skin and look less like their sister nation. 850 AT - The Weeding. Under the third generation of the Taloth dynasty, it is decided that certain mixes are to be killed off as they are inferior. They are cousins of cats, but thought inferior - things from the civet and mongoose family mostly. Some families get wind of this and are too let to try and breed this out, instead resorting to instinct if they are close enough. The rest are slaughtered. A very bloody time for Al'terra. Galeez is silent. 888 AT - Ending of the major dying out of all other half breeds - that's left in the 'wild' are fully animal. For the first time, Al'terra will partake in eating meat and hunting. The youngest generation growing up in this time has never known any of these animals as cousins or relatives - they're just mindless beasts and thus completely fine for consumption. While they do this, the elderly generation weeps for creatures that were once in the graces of the Nine. 920-960 At - Al’terrian people try to purge the cat from the people. This comes as a bad attempt from a generation of the Taloth dynasty to purge within their own ranks, by targeting kittens every year for near enough 40 years.They are successful to a degree but it is impossible to completely remove. Some people hid the children, others just didn't have children at all. Regardless, the race generally looks more human and not very cat at the end due to this meticulous slaughter. 983 AT - End of the breeding out attempts, and by now the entirety of society thinks in such a way to try and attain the perfection of humanity, that was the most clever of all the creations. Second Era: The Time of Divine Peace 1000 AT - With purity a little more off their minds, Al'terra is making leaps and bounds in technology. They are stealing agricultural ideas from Galeez and adapting them for the land. The overthrown dynasty is replaced by a strong male leader, and also a female leader. These are initially separate, the male looking to the East, the female looking to the east. The first treaties and agreements are had - a revolution for. The land is settled and borders are defined, as agreed with their Galeezian cousins and the elusive Septavians. The deeply forested land is protected by the Septavians who are not interested in war, but are a bit intimidating the Al'terrians who decide to sign for peace instead. The original castaways live on an island far away, so the Al'terrians leave them be. 1013 AT - Those with the least cat are raised to leadership, the start of government, by popular movement (these are the beginnings of the Pride). Some of the most clever are put to research and studies and their ideas are used to irrigate rivers, to suggest ideas for remedies, for roads. Some are deeply religious, they commune with the Nine and use these gifts and signs in assistance of the people. The third help forge weapons - many of which are failures - but because there is such peace, they end of being diplomats, the first emissaries of Al'terra. These are became the modern three types of Pride. Originally they were common people with skills that just wanted to help and were given roles of leadership. The people supported this move massively. The first changes in the leadership are quite amiable - a strong, smarter, more considerate leader comes along and takes over easily. 1312 AT - Fha-splitting. People living away from Tantus that previously were speaking Fhalain now speak Upper and Lower fhalain, generally introducing a first sense of class division where lower Fhalain is being used by the people not pursuing their curiosity, or doing skilled and unskilled work instead. This is the first instance of the two languages not being interchangeable any more. 1350 AT - After several hundreds of years of island, the maw of the Nine opens and spits quite a lot of fire. People who live there under the dormant volcano die, en mass, before this place was vacated and powerful spiritual forces were attributed to this. 1389 AT - Highland period, as hill-dwelling people come down into Tantus due to low lying frost, dialect change and tone becomes rougher for the natural Al'terran language. 1401 AT - A council is set up in the name of discovery, around the meaning of the boards that all people have, of the giant one that lies on the ground. 1713 AT - The Pride is founded (and the later founding of the Privileged). The dynasty of those Royal starts official, and the leaders are now called King and Queen, no longer referred to by their first name. Their ascendance if more formalized now with trials and combat. 1790 AT - Worst flooding of the millenia takes over much of the south coast of Al'terra, including large swatches of Tantus, causing people to move inland - some stayed her permanently. 1800 AT - Middle Period (broad period in relation to the political ventures, where language dialects are strengthened into their own languages: old versions of Upper and Lower fhalain still present, as well as ‘Hilltop’ which is spoken between shepherds and ends up crossing the mountains, Scoya which is influenced by the sea traders going across to the newly discovered Bien-High, Vennquer which has a west border influence, Throk which is a strong strain developed by the criminals for coded communication, and the Lion’s Tongue, a blend spoken by a new breed of training warriors. This is the height of discovering other lands - the adventurers and ships of Al'terra reach across this part of the world, but the places they find are not friendly to them. They are mapped, and drawn, but none are entered. Bien-High and esCoval are the closest but Al'terra decided not to conquer, just to be dominant where it was. 1817 AT - First very bad fire (yes, so soon after the flooding) - not the worst, but marking the first time a fire broke up that affected city walls. This one burned down a lot of the Tantus harbour. 1830 AT - People are getting off track with religion as the fviya start to become their own thing. The places of worship in Tantus and surrounding cities are built up into proper temples 1831 - 1902 AT - Prophets arise starting with Arkut proclaiming divine protection of guardians, later going to Sarïa, Kahasar, Zav, Thiv, Pezhl, Jac, Rhasar, Drïa, and Fairc. People respond well to this but the new Pride isn't a huge fan of the attention the temples get. 1903 AT - The Nine comes down in a massive vision of encouragement and warning. No one can deny their existence and the Pride ceases all concern it had with the temples. 1904 AT - The beliefs are widely embraced and the government orders temples built. People worship widely and respect their history. Divisions grow socially but the impact is not felt quite yet. 1905 AT - Just to solidy these few years, an earthquake shakes Al'terra, the biggest ever been felt. This is a clear sign from the Nine and is held in reverence. 1913 AT - At the beckoning of the current King, cities and regions take on cat emblems in order to bring together the feelings and unify the broad country. 1915 AT - Stories and mythology entered into childhood education which has now been officialized so all children attend temple to start their education. 1920-2000 AT - Great prophecies arise across all of Al'terra which the support of the public (the Powers, the end of magic, the return of the gods), the Pride actively supports this more even though the fviya are drawing away from their roots. 1989 AT - Nolvac, Septavia, and Bein-High officially recognized and agreements of peace are resigned. Third Era - The Warring Era 2001 AT - Nolvac declares war on Al’terra, Al’terra loses. This is the start of a bitter rivalry that goes off and on for this thousand years. 2009 AT - Beginning of the Storm Period, a solid three hundred years where storms constantly ravage Al'terra and define all the history, poetry, and readings from this period of history. 2018 AT - War sect of religion founded from the ongoing battles with Nolvac that requires Blood sacrifice - this particular sect isn't crushed for forty years, inflicting unkindness on an entire generation. 2155 AT - Jin-Tï are firmly a war-based group now, all return from being briefly based on the come removing Nolva back of Bien-High (a rare time people were allowed there). They become the war leaders and generals for removing Nolvac from Al'terrian borders. 2200 AT - Fire ravished the Eastern coast, blamed rightly on Nolvac, devestating ports and cities there 2225 AT - The King of seven teeth comes to power to crush Nolvac 2230 - AT Border fights with Nolvac now include ship raids. Al'terra suffers for this. Gods are called upon. Terrible and critical battles are fought over this time. 2400 AT - Official national language decree (call for the country to unite under a single language. Work is done to consolidate languages together to form something everyone can speak, but really it’s just a blend of Upper fhalian with some Lion’s Tongue influence). This is an another official message for the Nolvac to leave, but they stubbornly clung to the shores and greatly outpower the Al'terrians with this magic. In response 2401 - 2520 AT - Resistance period (all languages have to adapt to this new language. Hilltop stands up the best to this, the others are forced to bend a little. The new language is mostly spoken by the upper class, to the irritation and frustration of the others. People try to learn this new language blend thing because that's the way to ascend the social ladder. 2881 AT - Al’terra wins against Nolvac by agreeing to a treaty with Galeez - a combination of their forces, of the Powers 2911 AT - Infiltrates burn Tantus - again - down with fire, this time making it to the gates of the Pride, by Nolvac supporters. One of the worst and most personal fires to rake the city. 2943 AT - Language title (new language called Al’terran). It is now more likely people just learn common, their home tongue if it hasn't died, and school themselves in Al'terran The Fourth Era: The Advent 3071 AT - Discovery of ‘magic’ – magic founded as a response to the Powers, then became affected by it. In reality, the fviya have been working on this for a bit, in order to defeat the Nolvac 3080 AT - With the discovery of magic, the Powers emerge in relation to the strength of the fvïya and their number. The unnatural magic is balanced by the natural Power. This goes on past this point but it is noticed about here. Fvi is being used to help Al'terra - the Gifts die away again. 3081 AT - Fviya rename themselves within the Pride. 3082 AT - Suspicious fire may be started by the fviya but burns mostly across the plains destryoying crops. The price of cereals goes up considerably in the years following. 3106 AT - Dawn of the Good Queen Fandolin - of which to this day, children are named after her. 3262 AT - A radical book of philosophy written that introduced the notion that individuals could influence their own board, introducing the disbanding of religion and the prominence of the single life. 3293 AT - The new sect of superior singles would band together to pursue religious families and non-singles. 3750 AT - Huge jump in people with the Gifts - a series of small tremors disturbs all of Al'terra, as well as volcanic rumblings. These seem to have implications of being natural signs of the Nine about their thoughts of the Fviya, the board, the Pride, but nothing of significance (signs or deaths) come of it. The Fifth Era (The Darkening) 4120 AT - Privileged take on a newer meaning and go from being noble to buying their way in 4300 AT - With the reign of the 778th King brings the forced breeding out of the cat 4421 AT - Education system revamped to a 3 tiered system 4430 AT - Religion officially disregarded but not persecuted 4432 AT - Famed modern story teller Atla Redblossom 4450 AT - Birth of Ren Golden, hero of the Famine Fires 4602 AT - After considerably silence, the entire series of volcanoes are exploding. The death toll is astounding - a huge time of grievance of Al'terra. 4900 AT - Magic being used for new expeditions: world travel, time travel, death defying, necromancy, and thus cause a huge spike in the Gifts. this is the first major misuse of the Fvi as it is for selfish gain 4900 AT - Birth of the heroes Sharpsharp Bendolin, Essen Windo, and Marsa Redollin 4922 AT - A destruction of all those with the Gifts collapses the system of magic (the balloon stem cell theory). A huge battle is fought and large numbers of Gift and Fvi both die - the 'factories' are set up while the Pride lick their wounds. They hanve't made the connection that their ill-use of Fvi is what causes the Gifts to be brought about. This is the famous war that children will talk about and tell stories of. This was the first major Purge attached to magic (as opposed to others that were racist or religious) 4933 AT - Antuni Vorcur born, Cyrus is born 4935 AT - The fire summer, following famine and many seasons of drought. Benjayment is born. A volcano rumbled but nothing came of it - people were quite terrified and rightly so. 4936 AT: All the escapees are born (Austin: Farim 5, Damien: Rhasim 17, Jared: Marim 12, Kite: Chutim 21, Laura: Shanelim 13, Nicki: Rhasim 29, Olivia: Marim 11, Rob: Rhasim 39, Sam: Cattarim 27, Tim: Farim 14, Shendera?) 4939 AT: Rescued escapees born? (Elishivah, Will) 4952 AT: All the escapees are imprisoned at 28 at the very beginning of the year and make it back to Tantus before the spring. They make it back in Farim. The adult ceremony is in Kalamal, which they all make it to. 4953 AT - Diamir is born in Makusla (as she was conceived on Adulting night year prior) 4954 - This is when Kite finds Timethy, at the end of the year in summer 4955 - In Chutim because it took them so long to prepare, this is when the escapees return for the Battle of the Factories. Later in the year, winter in fact, the Purge begins. 4957 - The summons to Timethy works, and the Phoenix is born 4958 - In the spring of this, KT move west 4960 - The Academy first takes in Gifted kids. James Cromwell takes the helm 4963 - Dee attends school (START OF TCM). Gifts are returning in children, caught and put away in factories, while the Pride are abusing the Fvi by trying to (major bad thing here). The Nine have decided to warn the people with prophecices to religious leaders (Shendera) as well as the Pride (Olivia) and ordinary people (Rob). These are the notes and events that Kite and Tim eveasdrop on and set the backdrop for TCM2 Current Memory While history is exhaustive, not all things are rememebered equally. For instance, Sharpsharp is remembered very as well as a greater-than-life mythical hero of legend and fame, while Good Queen Fandolin although much older is fondly recalled as a wonderful Queen despite any of her realities - few can name more than ten kinds or queens but very remember her reign. When people think of disaser, much comes to mind in terms of flooding and ruin, but the volcanos of not so long ago come to mind, with still prominent scars throughout the land. There are several ocassions in recent memory of conflict form the Pride, from outlawed segments of religion, as well as a spite of Library Burners, and King destroyers. Wars have been un-bloodied and made to look like Al'terra is in the right over time, though most know that probably isn't the case.